


The Worst Week

by dear_lilan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hospital, Sickfic, car crash, hurtfic, shiro takes care of Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_lilan/pseuds/dear_lilan
Summary: Keith has possibly the worst week of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing he feels is a gentle hand around his left wrist, and he's able to relax for a bit before realizing that not only he hurts all over, but he really, really hurts all over.

The second thing is the pain that spreads through his body, especially on the right side , the third thing he notices is how restricted and uncomfortable he is. His whole right arm and chest feel uncomfortably tight, and he lets out a light moan of pain when he shifts, trying to get comfortable.

"Keith?" Shiro is sitting on a hospital chair on Keith's left and he doesn't need to check to realize it has been his hand holding his wrist. He looks worried, and a little tired, and Keith can swear those cuts weren't in his forehead when they took breakfast together just this morning. His hand squeezes a little tighter around his wrist. 'I'm so glad you're alright.' Shiro sighs in relief, as he runs his hand through his hair. He seems to notice Keith's discomfort, because his expression immediately switches back to worry. 'Are you in a lot of pain? I'm calling the nurse.' Shiro presses the button next to the bed, and looks back at Keith, who squeezes his eyes shut befire wrapping his free arm across his ribs.

"What happened?" His voice comes out hoarse, and his throat feels dry.

Shiro sighs. "A motorcycle crashed into us. You don't remember anything?"

Keith shakes his head a little. "No." He takes a better look at Shiro and sees a small bandage on his other arm. He was hurt in the crash too. "Are you okay?" Shiro almost laughs, one of those ironic laughs that almost brings tears to his eyes. Only Keith to be stuck in a hospital bed and ask about him first. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, kid. You got out of it a lot worse though."

Keith takes a breath. "How bad?..."

"Well, your right arm got the worst of it I guess. You needed surgery to get your elbow and shoulder back in place, and you also broke your wrist and ulna. Collarbone too. Your side is really bruised too, and you broke four ribs and cracked two," Shiro explains, "which is why I'm asking: are you in a lot of pain?"

Keith seems to absorb the new information. That explains why his right arm seems to be in a cast all the way up almost reaching his shoulder and stuck in a sling, and why breathing is a lot more difficult with what he assumes to be tight bandages around his chest. "It's not too bad." Shiro looks a bit skeptical, and is about to say something, but a nurse comes in.

She quickly check up on Keith's vitals, and makes him sit up (which he does with difficulty) to open up his hospital gown to have a look at his chest.

"In a scale of one to ten, how bad is your overall pain?" She asks, as she buttons his gown back.

"Four." Keith answers, laying back down with a groan when she finishes. The pain in his ribs seems to get worse when he changes positions. The nurse takes a syringe and injects it on to his IV.

"You should be more comfortable in a few minutes." She says, and leaves.

Keith looks down at his sheets. He hates being injured. He hates being in pain, hates that he won't be able to do the things he enjoys until he's better, and hates that Shiro will have to take care of him for a while. And Shiro does take care of him amazingly. Keith can't count on his fingers the number of times Shiro got extra blankets for him when he had a cold, stayed with him while he sweat out a fever or ran to the pharmacy to get more Tylenol. It's just that Keith hates being a burden and feeling incapable, and in the state he was in right now, he knew he was in for at least a few days stuck in bed with Shiro worrying about him.

"When can I go home?" Keith looks at Shiro with tired eyes.

"Doctor said you can probably go tomorrow if everything goes well."

"What about you? Are you going home today?"

"Well I can't exactly stay the night," Shiro chuckles, "but I promise I'm here tomorrow, first thing in the morning, to take you home."

"Good." He replies with a yawn. The low dose of morphine is kicking in, and his arm hurts much less, but he is also getting sleepy. And Shiro notices.

"You should get some sleep. I know you're tired." He places his hand further up Keith's arm.

"Mhm." Keith curls up on himself, facing Shiro, and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and lets sleep engulf him.


	2. Chapter 1

Keith is trying to appreciate the fact Shiro remembered to bring some clean, comfy clothes for him to dress to try to forget how badly his arm hurts when he lifts it or how his ribs protest every time he moves, but it's not being easy so far.

It's the morning after the accident, and Keith woke up to Shiro next to him again, as if he had never left his side. The discharge papers were signed, and Keith is currently trying to squeeze his sore, heavily casted arm through the gray tshirt sleeve with Shiro's help. The sweatpants were a bit easier, though Keith can feel the already relaxed and old waistband just too tight on his bruised hip. He squeezes his eyes shut. It has been a day since he was hurt, but he is already so sick of being in so much pain. He just wants it to stop.

'Keith? You okay, kiddo? Shiro places a hand on his knee, trying to make eye contact while Keith looks down at his lap.

'Yeah,' he answers, uncertain, 'wanna go home.' 

Shiro feels a pang on his heart, feeling bad for Keith, and for not being able to make him feel a little better. 'Hey, we'll be home in no time, I promise.' After the sling is back on, securing Keith's broken arm tightly against his chest, Shiro helps him sit on a wheelchair and drapes a red hoodie over Keith's shoulders, trying to spare him from some more agonizing minutes moving his broken arm.

A nurse wheels Keith to the parking lot where their car is, and Shiro follows. Once inside the car, Keith breathes in relief, happy to finally get out of the hospital.

The ride isn't too long, but when Shiro looks to the passenger seat, ready to help Keith out of the car, he's asleep. Shiro brings his hand to stroke Keith's hair gently, trying to wake him up.

'Come on buddy. We need to get you to bed.' Keith's brow furrows and lets out a small sigh as he wakes up. 'Come on, I'll help you.'

Keith finally gets inside, slowly shuffling with Shiro's help. As soon as he gets to his room, he lays on the bed, ready to fall asleep again. Shiro takes off his sneakers and covers him with the blankets.

'Get some rest.' He runs his fingers through Keith's black hair and closes the curtains, darkening the room, before leaving for his own room to get some rest himself.


End file.
